Inheritance
Inheritance is the fourth and final book in the Inheritance cycle by Christopher Paolini. It was first published in 2012 by DoubleDay. Plot Summary After months of waging war against The Empire, the rebel group known as The Varden are fast approaching the capital city of Uru'baen. In the first chapter with the help of the dragon rider Eragon and his dragon Saphira the rebels capture the city of Bellatona and unearth a powerful weapon, the Dauthdaert. After forming an alliance with the werecats Nasuada, leader of The Varden makes plans to capture the cities Aroughs and Dras Leona. With this purpose she sends a small group of men under the command of Eragon's cousin Roran south to deal with The Empire's forces in Aroughs. Whilst marching the rest of The Varden north to deal with Dras Leona. After a few days Roran reaches Aroughs and takes the city quickly. However in Dras Leona The Varden face a much bigger problem, Eragon's half brother Murtagh another dragon rider. This makes it impossible to take the city by force so The Varden search for an alternative to an open siege. Eventually they find a way into the city through an old sewer system and manage to open the main gate allowing the soldiers to enter easily. That night The Varden's leader Nasuada is kidnapped by Murtagh and taken to the king, leaving Eragon in command. Eragon eventually decides to travel to Vroengard the ancient home of the riders to look for a way to defeat the king. he leaves the Varden as they march on Uru'baen for the final battle with the king's forces. On Vroengard he discovers an ancient hoard of Eldunari and Dragon's eggs. With the help of these Eldunari he feels confident he can now defeate the king, and flies back to join The Varden in Uru'baen. When he returns The rebels gather for battle, it is decided that a small group will infiltrate the city and battle the king directly while the main force does battle outside the walls. During the battle the elven Queen Islanzadi is killed by Lord Barst, however later he is killed by Roran. Meanwhile back in the city Eragon and his small group of warriors make their way to the throne room, where King Galabatorix reveals he knows the true name of The Ancient language and can bind them to his will. To demonstrate his power he makes Eragon and Murtagh fight, which eragon wins. During this fight however Murtagh's true name changes, prompted by a sudden realisation that his personality has changed dramatically. This allows Murtagh to free himself of the bonds imposed on him by Galbatorix and use the name of The Ancient language to remove the wards surrounding Galbatorix making him vulnerable. However Galbatorix with the help of his Eldunari retakes control of his captives. The feeling of injustice this provokes in Eragon causes him to cast an empathy spell, allowing Galbatorix to feel all the pain he has caused others in his life. This proves unbearable and he kills himself. The group, Murtagh and Nasuada escape the throne room and on the way rescue the last dragon egg in Galbatorix's possession. Nasuada is crowned Queen of Alagaesia and spends the next few months stabilising the country and removing all traces of The Empires tyrannical rule. Eventually the last dragon egg hatches making Arya Queen of the elves, a dragon rider. Eragon leaves Alagaesia to train the new generation of dragon riders in seclusion in another land where they will be safe from the other races. POV characters Most of the book is told from Eragon's point of view, however other characters who play vital roles also have chapters told from their perspective. The other viewpoint characters are: Nasuada, Murtagh, Roran and Saphira. Category:Fantasy